Gentle Nights
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Alone and with nothing to do, Shido expected to have a boring evening. That was until a familiar face showed up at his door. [Smut]


**Gentle Nights**

''Haah... what to do...''

It was late evening, the sun having descended beyond the horizon and revealing the stars amidst the night sky. Shido found himself alone at his house, a rarity after being introduced to the many Spirits he had befriended. All of them were out doing something; Kotori was busy with something, the Yamai twins were having a sleepover with some other girls, even Kurumi had 'business' to attend to.

At first this seemed like a blessing, since it meant he could do some much-needed tidying up around the house. However with the cleaning done and his homework complete, he found himself with nothing to do. He had gotten so used to the others' presence that being alone was strangely discomforting.

''Maybe some TV...'' The blue-haired teen murmured, approaching the couch and plopping himself down, fumbling for the remote.

He flicked through several TV channels aimlessly, searching blindly for something interesting to watch – but most of what was on at this time wasn't to his taste, and all his favourite shows aired during the day.

The sound of knocking snapped Shido from his bored thoughts, surprise colouring his face as he turned towards his front door – another series of knocks echoing at the door.

He quickly rose to his feet, approaching the door. ''I'm coming!''

In response the knocking stopped, giving Shido the time to find the keys and unlock the front door. When he swung it open he was surprised to see Origami standing there, still dressed in her school uniform and wearing her usual stoic expression – a small plastic bag in her right hand.

''Origami?''

''Good evening, Shido.'' Origami greeted tonelessly. ''Can I come in?''

''Ah? S-Sure...'' The teen nodded in surprise, stepping aside so she could walk in and locking the door behind her. ''What're you doing here so late?''

''I had nothing to do, and was bored.'' She replied lightly, taking off her black jacket. ''I overheard Kotori saying everyone would be gone, and that you'd be alone. So I decided to come over for some company. And I brought sweets.''

''I see...'' Shido nodded slowly. ''Well, I don't have anything to do...''

Origami tilted her head. ''What about a movie?''

''Eh... sure, I guess.''

…

It took a few minutes of rifling through the cabinets and debating on what movie they wanted to see, before they eventually went with a rather straight-forward disaster movie. Not the most insightful movie in the world, but watching utter destruction while the protagonists ran away from it had its charm.

They watched the film in mostly silence aside from a few joking comments about the film or the stupidity of the characters, yet despite their jesting comments they were both fully absorbed into it. Watching magma erupt from the earth all over the planet, being sucked up into tornadoes and spat out across open fields – it was almost mesmerising in its absurdity.

So absorbed into the film Shido didn't notice Origami move closer and closer to him, until they were sitting right next to each other – their legs brushing against each other's. They shared the bag of sweets Origami had brought, though to Origami's silent disappointment they never 'accidentally' touched hands whenever they grabbed some sweets.

Origami's attention was quickly grabbed as a particular scene showed up, this being the two main characters kissing before the protagonist ran off to save their daughter.

''Aha...'' Shido laughed awkwardly, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. ''Bit weird, isn't it? Being an actor and having to kiss someone else as your job.''

''Mm... maybe.'' Origami shrugged faintly, glancing towards him. ''But you do the same too, right? You gave us all a kiss. You gave _me _a kiss.''

''Ah, well... that's different.''

Origami frowned, turning and leaning against him. ''Do you not consider them 'real' kisses, Shido...?''

Shido squirmed embarrassedly in response, inching away from her nervously – prompting Origami to push him onto his side, looming over him.

''Do you not... care, about us? About our feelings?'' Origami asked quietly, almost sadly.

''Of course I do!'' Shido instantly rebutted, embarrassment giving way to fiery passion. ''Of course I care about you-''

He was silenced as Origami suddenly closed the distance between them, pressing her delicate pink lips against his in a sudden kiss. Shido stiffened in surprise, eyes wide with shock at the abrupt kiss, but before he could snap out of his shock she pulled back.

''Shido...'' Origami murmured softly, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. ''How much... do you care?''

Shido swallowed, the _affection_ in Origami's usually-impassive blue eyes charming him. ''...a lot.''

The white-haired girl smiled faintly and leaned down again, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. This time he was more prepared, slowly wrapping his arms around Origami and pulling her into a loose hug, one hand landing on the back of her head and deepening the kiss. His actions drew an approving hum from Origami, their lips meshing together and muffling any sound either made.

After a moment they broke apart for air, for a second. Origami quickly kissed him again and he found himself reciprocating, leaning up slightly as he returned the kiss – the sugar on her lips making them taste so delightfully sweet. He was intimately aware of how her body was pressed against his, feeling her small but noticeable breasts against his chest and her slim legs slowly rub against his own.

''Mm...'' Origami retreated from their latest kiss, breathing slightly heavier and with a cute flush to her pale cheeks.

She let her hand leave his cheek, instead grabbing one of his wrists and pulling it towards her – before guiding his hand to her chest.

''I love you more than anything in the world, Shido.'' Origami said quietly but sincerely, a rare shy expression crossing her face. ''So... I want to be the first... to bear your child...''

Shido's face exploded into a scarlet blush, and Origami wasn't far behind – her face growing a pretty shade of red, a rare sight given Origami's stoic nature. He was at a loss for words, mind reeling from the offer. Asking to sleep with him was one thing – the girls had all propositioned him at some point – but to specifically ask for him to impregnate her? That was new.

''...are you sure, Origami?'' Shido asked carefully, concerned.

Origami bobbed her head, releasing his hand and instead unbuttoning her white school shirt. Shido watched silently as she nimbly undid each button, slowly revealing more of her pale skin bit by bit until her light-blue bra was revealed, hiding her small breasts from view. Even though he had seen Origami in her underwear many times, the situation made it so much more lewd.

''Make love to me... Shido...'' Origami asked softly.

She leaned down and he met her halfway, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. Shido moved his hands around her waist, daringly moving his hands down further until his hands landed on her skirt, feeling her ass through the thin clothing. At her quiet hum he hesitantly gave her ass a gentle squeeze, earning a pleased groan from Origami.

They broke apart from the kiss and Shido got an idea, gripping Origami's hips and rolling them over. She blushed demurely and didn't resist as he nudged her shirt open, revealing her blue bra fully to him. For a long moment he simply stared down at her, enamoured by her partially-nude form.

''...don't stare...'' Origami looked away, embarrassed.

Shido blushed as well, a slight smile crossing his face as he leaned down and kissed her. She gladly melted into the kiss, moaning softly as his hands settled on her sides. His hands moved up to her bra and pushed it up, exposing her small breasts to him. Shido retreated from the kiss, looking down at her boobs with a look of curious wonder – leaving Origami squirmed, embarrassed by his gaze.

''...you can touch them.'' She muttered quietly.

He nodded, slowly bringing his hands up and gently cupping her small round breasts. They were softer than he was expecting, almost like dough – a shy moan escaping Origami as he lightly squeezed them. The lewd sound made his face heat up but he didn't stop, continuing to gently fondle her boobs, loving the way they fit easily in his hands.

Origami moaned softly, writhing as he toyed with her breasts so gently – his mere touch burning hot against her skin. Confident he wouldn't hurt her Shido grew bolder, tenderly rolling her pink nipples between his thumb and index finger. He lightly pinched and pulled them, never hard enough to hurt but always eliciting a quiet gasp from Origami. All the while his eyes swapped between her face and boobs, torn between whether to stare at her cute boobs or her lewd expression.

An idea struck him and he blushed darkly, cupping her breasts before shuffling back a step – and bringing his face close to her breasts. Without hesitation he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around her pink nipple, eliciting a cute gasp from Origami as he sucked on her nipple. His teeth and tongue brushed against the sensitive nub, sending pleasurable shivers running through the white-haired Spirit and making her moan.

''Nn... Shido...'' Origami breathed, shuddering as he swapped to the other breast – kissing it eagerly. ''M-More...''

Shido complied, alternating between her breasts and peppering her tits with kisses. Not a single part of her breasts were left unattended, his lips touching every part of them and his hands eagerly squeezing them when she least expected it, knocking the breath from her lungs each time. Even when he pulled back for air he didn't leave them alone, instead sticking his tongue out and toying with her nipples.

''S-Shido...'' Origami spoke up, gently laying her hands on his head. ''C-Can we... move to your bed...?''

The teen stirred, blinking in slight surprise – before realising they were doing this on the couch. He blushed darkly and nodded, getting off her and taking her by the hand, pulling her up to her feet. With eager steps both of them moved upstairs to his bedroom, quickly opening the door and closing it behind them.

Shido turned towards her, only for Origami to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. He gladly returned the loving kiss, wrapping his arms around her and guiding them towards the bed – before his legs hit the bed, and he fell onto his back. He grunted lightly as Origami landed atop him, the usually-stoic girl blushing lightly as she found herself straddling him – his prominent bulge pressing against her blue panties.

''Mm...'' Origami moaned shyly, laying a hand on his stomach. ''Move back a little...''

He obeyed, crawling back until his head hit the pillows, allowing Origami to lay down on her front – her head right in front of his crotch. Shido blushed silently as she nimbly unzipped his pants, wrapping her hand around his hard cock and tugging it out into the open, her blush darkening at the sight of it.

After a moment of hesitation she started moving her hand, slowly bobbing it up and down. Shido gasped at the sensation, ticklish pleasure shooting through him. Her soft hand felt far better than his own ever could, the sensation made better by her shy inexperience. The look of wonder and arousal on her face was beyond erotic, his dick twitching eagerly at the sight.

''I wonder... how you taste...?'' Origami murmured heatedly, bringing her face close – and licking his cock.

''Haah-!'' Shido gasped, tipping his head back and groaning as Origami started licking his dick like it was a lollipop. Her licks were small and fast, her delicate tongue grazing the underside of his shaft each time.

Hearing his pleasure-filled groans made Origami grow bolder, dragging her wet tongue all over his cock. She curled it around his shaft and traced the tip of his cock, his cock twitching more and more as she kept teasing him. Deciding to take it further she opened her mouth and wrapped her pink lips around his cock, taking it into her hot mouth.

Shido's moan of pleasure was music to her ears, encouraging her to sink down further; shuddering at the sensation of his shaft in her mouth. She had practised with various objects before so she wasn't entirely inexperienced, pushing herself down until her lips hit the base of his cock. She waited a moment, savouring the taste of his hardness, before lifting her head back up against – and promptly plunging her head back down again.

''Nn...!'' Shido groaned, laying a hand on her head and pushing her down lightly.

Origami smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side while bobbing her head and looking into his scrunched-up eyes. The tip of his dick bumped against her cheek and made it bulge as she moved her head up and down, the erotic sight eliciting another low groan from him and causing his dick to throb lewdly in her mouth, exciting her.

The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat as she pushed herself down his shaft, deep-throating him each time and loving the way his dick twitched. With a slight smile playing at her lips Origami wrapped her tongue around his throbbing shaft, teasing him before pulling her lips off his dick – watching as his cock twitched, desperate to be back in her mouth.

''...you're twitching so much.'' Origami smiled softly, grasping his cock and shuffling closer – rubbing his cock against her small breasts.

''Hah... because... you're so good...'' Shido shuddered and shot her an embarrassed smile.

In response Origami leaned against his cock, letting his shaft be squished against her breasts. Her soft smile evolved into a faint smirk as he gasped, his cock throbbing dangerously as she rubbed her tits against it. She may not have big enough boobs to give him a titfuck, but that didn't mean she couldn't please him.

''O-Origami... I can't...'' Shido groaned, his warning clear.

The white-haired girl hummed, shuffling back and pressing her lips against his cock, immediately taking his cock back into her mouth. Without delay she began bobbing her head with renewed determination, deep-throating him over and over again while teasing him with her tongue. His strained groans only encouraged her further, blowing his cock like her life depended on it.

Her efforts were rewarded as Shido gasped, spasming slightly as a choked groan escaped him. ''O-Ori- Nn!''

Origami's eyes widened as hot spurts of cum shot into her mouth, the salty taste taking her by surprise. Despite that she eagerly swallowed his seed, gulping it down without hesitation until there was none left.

''Mn...'' She hummed quietly as she pulled her lips off his cock, panting lightly. ''Bitter...''

Shido's pleased groan made a smile cross her lips, happiness blossoming inside her at the sight of his blissful expression. However they weren't done, she was sure of that. From what she knew about sex he would need a few minutes to recover... so she had an idea to keep him entertained.

Origami climbed off the bed with deliberately slow movements, shrugging off her white shirt and reaching behind herself, unlatching her bra. The sound drew Shido's attention, his eyes glued to her as she undressed before him, her torso left completely bare before him. Her petite frame was completely flawless, no spots or marks to ruin her almost-snowy complexion.

She blushed at his intense gaze, turning her body to the side and hooking her thumbs into her blue skirt, pushing it down her legs. Demurely Origami kicked it off her legs, blushing as she stood in his room wearing nothing but her light-blue panties, resisting the urge to cover her chest with her arm. Instead she slowly gripped her panties and pushed them down her thighs, her heart beating faster as she _felt _his gaze move between her legs, staring at her womanhood as she took off her panties.

Finally she kicked her panties off her ankle, leaving her completely naked besides her socks.

''Shido...'' Origami murmured quietly, approaching the bed and climbing back on.

Her eyes were drawn towards his dick, noticing he was fully erect once more, undoubtedly from her little strip-tease. Origami smiled softly at him as she crawled on her knees, straddling him and positioning herself over his erect cock. Even though they weren't touching she could _feel _his warm cock below her, so close to entering her.

''...are you sure about this, Origami? This is your first time, right?'' Shido double-checked. ''There's no going bac-''

''I'm sure.'' Origami said softly, reaching down and wrapping her hand around his shaft, lining it up with her wet slit.

''Here I go...''

She lowered her hips, moaning softly as the tip pressed against her pussy lips before she moved lower, the tip sliding inside. Slowly inch by inch his cock penetrated her, easily sliding into her wet folds until their pelvises touched, his entire length buried inside her pussy. She paused for a moment to enjoy the strange fullness, groaning as his dick twitched inside of her.

''M-Mm...'' Origami shuddered, digging her knees into the bed and pushing herself back up.

The Spirit tipped her head back and moaned, slowly moving up and down his erect cock. Her pussy lovingly squeezed his cock as she impaled herself on his shaft, feeling no pain beyond a little discomfort. Instead all she felt was pleasure and happiness – overjoyed that she was the first girl to make love to Shido, before even the naïve Tohka or seductive Kurumi.

Laying beneath her Shido groaned, settling his hands on Origami's hips and earning a happy smile from the white-haired girl. The hot tightness of her pussy was unlike anything he had felt before, leaving him unable to stifle his groans as she rode him. The Spirit relaxed the more she moved, adjusting to his size and giving her the confidence to move faster, fresh moans slipping from her lips as she bounced on his cock.

''Mm~! S-Shido~!'' Origami moaned cutely, her small boobs bouncing with her eager movements.

''Nn...!'' Shido groaned wordlessly in reply, placing an arm behind himself and pushing himself up slightly – his other hand darting out and groping Origami's boob.

The white-haired Spirit moaned happily at his touch, biting her lip in a weak attempt to stifle her lewd moans. His fingers dug into her breast and toyed with it relentlessly, lovingly fondling her boob even as it bounced around, only fuelling Origami's burning lust. She slowed her bounces for a moment and instead ground her hips against him, mewling heatedly as she stirred his dick around inside herself.

Shido took advantage of her brief pause, pushing himself up into a sitting position and capturing Origami's lips in a sudden kiss. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and happily deepening the kiss, continuing to grind her pelvis against his as their lips meshed together. Their kisses grew faster and more heated the longer they kissed, desperate to taste each other but the call of oxygen forcing them to part for air.

''Haah!'' Shido breathed as they broke apart, groaning as Origami near-immediately started bouncing on his dick again.

She tightened around his cock each time she lifted her lips, drawing out more lustful groans from the blue-haired teen. His breathing became shallow as he gasped in air between groans, cock twitching with need as he held back the urge to cum. He didn't want this to end but his stamina was nearing his limit, though thankfully Origami wasn't far off either – her movements becoming sloppy and uneven, furiously rubbing her pelvis against his as she tried to extract any friction, any possible pleasure to fuel her bubbling climax.

''S-Shido...!'' Origami mewled breathlessly, moaning cutely as hot pleasure tickled her lower lips, daring her to finish.

''M-Me too...!'' The teen gasped, using his free hand to grab the back of her head – quickly pulling Origami into a passionate kiss.

Origami moaned lewdly into his mouth, hips buckling before she hit her limit, groaning lustfully into the kiss as her orgasm washed over her. She tightened around his throbbing cock, pushing him to climax – a happy moan escaping her as she felt ropes of his cum fill her sensitive pussy. The Spirit kept rocking her hips, coaxing out every last drop of his seed before she finally came to a stop, going slack against his panting frame.

''Haah... hah...'' Origami breathed heavily, laying her head against his shoulder. ''Mn... Shido...''

''Y... Yeah...?''

''...I love you.''

''I love you too... Origami.''

X-x-X

_Many months later..._

''What should we name him, Shi-kun?''

It was late afternoon, the sky slowly starting to take on an amber hue that peered through the curtains of the living room. Shido smiled slightly in response to Origami's question, glancing over at his girlfriend – noting that her stomach had grown some more. She was about... five months along now as of today, if he remembered the date right?

''Um... not sure...'' Shido said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. ''Maybe... Daiki? Akihiko?''

''Akihiko... I like it.'' Origami smiled warmly, gently ghosting a hand over her pregnant stomach.

''Akihiko Itsuka...''

Shido chuckled lightly, gently bumping his shoulder against hers. The white-haired girl giggled prettily in response, leaning against him and giving him a feathery kiss on the cheek.

''Maybe... he should have a little sibling too~?''

''Ah... wait until he's born first, Origami...'' He murmured, blushing as she laid a hand on his crotch.

''Well, there's nothing stopping me from using my mouth, is there~?''

Dinner ended up being an hour later than usual, for obvious reasons.

[END]


End file.
